Carry on my Wayward Son
by Wibbly Wobbly Mischief Managed
Summary: When Elijah messed with the wrong girl and became a father, he never realised the mess he was dragging his family into until it was too late. This is an AU where Elijah was Kol's father. It's based off one of my old fanfics which had a similar theme but in this, Elijah actually raised Kol. Set in the timeline of TVD.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is my new fanfiction that is very similar to one of my old ones. In it, Elijah was Kol's father but his parents raised him. In this Elijah and Kol's mother raised Kol. In this chapter, it's all about how they had their child but in the next one, Katherine will appear. in each chapter, the beginning will be a flashback to Kol's childhood but there will be modern scenes in the next one. Kol will be a bit OOC in this and so will how Elijah acts towards Kol since a father acts differently than a brother would.**

It this story Elijah's siblings ages at the beginning are and also the second numbers are the age they are when turned:

Finn= 18/31

Niklaus= 11/24

Henrik ( He's taking Kol's with the siblings) = 9/22

Rebekah= 5/18

Kol will be thirteen when they are turned into the originals but he might not be turned with them and would have probably been turned at a later stage.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Anything.

* * *

**Prologue: **

**3rd person POV:**

Elijah stared at the woman that he loved most. The love that he thought he felt for the girl was indescribable. Anita had dark brown curly hair and mischievous blue eyes that were always full of life. She was beautiful but you could tell that she lived life for fun. She didn't do caring and relationships. She was that type of girl. She had been raised by parents who didn't care about her. It wasn't her fault really.

The two, in Elijah's eyes, were in love. Esther and Mikael both disapproved of their second eldest son courting a girl like Anita. He was only fifteen summers old and he didn't understand that just because he loved her, did not mean that she returned his feelings. She didn't, she was just using him for the sex. In life, some people were like that but unfortunately for Elijah, he couldn't see through her act.

She was going to break things off, and look for a better suitor, when she realised something that would have changed their lives forever. In life there were consequences for everything and she had learnt that. For nine months, she had been hidden by her family until her time came. After twenty-one hours of pain, finally her child had decided to make his way into the world. A little boy, who had all of his ten fingers and all of his ten toes.

After the birth, she had felt weak in all ways possible, mentally, emotionally, and physically. The feeling did not go away even though she had been told by the midwife that it should have. She knew then and there, that her time left in this life, was not long. She knew that she was dying but before she could die in peace, she needed to get her child to the safety of his father. Her family would let him die of malnutrition once she was gone.

One day, when she was strong enough to leave her house, she called Elijah to come and meet her in the woods. She hushed her little one while she rocked him in her arms. He had been cranky all morning and seemed to sense her anxiousness. "Hush Kolie. Your papa will be here soon. He's very nice." She babbled to him. She knew he was too little to understand her but the sound of her voice always calmed him down.

She heard Elijah before she saw him. He was never quiet when it came to walking, even though he often hunted with his father and older brother. He called her name and she turned to look at him with a sharp look in her eyes. "Elijah!" She hissed at him. "You ruined my life by giving me a curse and a gift!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, frowning at the bundle of cloths in her arms. "How did I ruin your life?"

She ignored him and showed him their child, while she stroked the babe's face. Her little baby was only a week old but yet, she loved him more than anything. Her little boy had her dark brown hair but his father's eyes. Well his eyes were a dark blue but the mid-wife told her that they would go brown judging by the colour of the blue. All babies were born with blue eyes.

"I never wanted you Elijah. I used you and now I have a child. He's yours." She told him quietly. "I needed you to meet him before it was too late. I'm dying Elijah! I can feel it. I can't leave him with my family. I had five other siblings after me. None of them reached the age of five. If I leave him with them, he won't either."

Elijah nodded as he reached for the child. "Can I hold him?" When she nodded in reply, he carefully took the tiny baby into his large arms and stared into the child's eyes. "He's beautiful."

She nodded in agreement. "He is."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is his name?" He asked her, as he smiled at the baby.

"Kol. His name is Kol."

He nodded. "It suits him. Well little Kol, I'm your papa." He told the babe before he kissed his forehead. He looked at Anita. "We can marry if you want, if we don't, it could affect him when he's older."

She sighed, reaching for Kol. She snuggled him to her chest. "I don't think I'll live for that long, Elijah. I told you, I'm dying."

He shook his head. "I won't allow it. My mother can help you. Our child needs his mother."

She smiled. "Maybe she can do something." She didn't want to die and did not want to miss out on watching her child grow up.

He nodded. "She can and she will. Kol deserves a mother and a father."

She grinned. "You will be a good father."

"That's my job, isn't it? To be a good father. I helped make him, it's my job to give him the best chance of life. Now, will you come to my family's home with me? I can make us our own house. We can live there and raise Kol together." He offered.

She nodded. "I want him away from my family. That would be a good idea."

* * *

When the two got to Elijah's house, an annoyed looking Esther was waiting for them. It was quite late and all of her other children were asleep. She raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been Elijah?" She asked her son. Before he could reply, she noticed Anita and the child in her arms.

She then put a sleeping five year old Rebekah down on her bed before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, please explain then!" She demanded. She knew that this could not be good. If the child was Elijah's, then Dahlia might come for him. It would kill her son to lose his child but some things had to be done.

Elijah sighed. "You know Anita? Well this is our son, Kol…." He told her, waiting for her reaction. He knew she would not be happy with him, since he was only fifteen. Too young for marriage and too young for a child.

Esther sighed as Anita tried to make herself disappear. She already had to deal with her own family but having to see him deal with his too made her feel awkward.

"I think the two of you are too young to raise a baby." Esther told them. "We should send him away!"

Anita shook her head. "No I'm not! _Nobody_ is taking my child away from me." She hissed at her, holding her child protectively. She would not allow it.

Elijah nodded in agreement. "Yes. Mother, the two of us are going to raise him together. We have decided to get our own house. I will make it. But first, could you look at Anita? She seems quite weak." He inquired.

* * *

Two weeks later, Anita walked to where Elijah had been making them their own house. It was nearly done and had everything they would need. Elijah had been trained as a carpenter and had made their little boy a beautiful crib to lie in with the help of his brother Niklaus. Their house had three rooms; Anita's and Kol's room, Elijah's room and a kitchen. Outside they had a little farm to grow crops and raise animals.

Esther and Mikael had given them a cow and two hens to start off with. It wasn't much but it was a lot to start off on. Eventually, they would build the farm up and have more animals like horses and pigs. But until then, what they had was enough for Anita.

She smiled at her little baby as she pointed Elijah out to him. "Look Kolie! There is your papa. He's making a nice house for us to live in." She cooed to her little one.

Esther had helped Anita and she had recovered fully from the ailment that had been killing her. She now looked forward to spending the rest of her life looking after her little boy. He was the best thing in her life after all.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. What couples should be in this fanfiction? It will probably be Kalijah but what else should I put in it? **


End file.
